yugiohfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Venjixxx
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Archivo:Sin título.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Centauro5l (Discusión) 15:05 22 mar 2013 Sobre las cartas Hola, Venjixxx. Te dejo este mensaje para darte las gracias por colaborar en la wiki creando cartas. Cada artículo nuevo se acerca un poco más a completar la tarea. Ahora bien, quería pedirte varios favores. *Ten cuidado a la hora de manejar la plantilla. He visto que sueles poner los campos un tanto desordenados, por ejemplo. En segundo lugar, no hay que olvidar rellenar el nombre de la carta en la parte superior. *A la hora de crear un artículo, te ruego (¡y no sabes hasta qué extremo!) el que cuides tu ortografía, utilizando tildes cuando se necesitan y poniendo mayúsculas "al estilo inglés". Esto es, si la carta fuera "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules", se escribiría así, y no "dragon blanco De ojos azules". *Cuando subas imágenes, has de tener en cuenta su licencia. Cuando subas una imagen a la wiki se le debe agregar una licencia, tal y como se explica en el formulario de subida: * Para ilustraciones, foto central de una carta, la licencia es Ilustración oficial, foto central de una carta. * Para cartas en español ,la licencia es Carta de Yu-Gi-Oh! en español. * Para cartas en otro idioma la licencia, es Carta de Yu-Gi-Oh! en otro idioma (inglés, japonés, etc.) * Para capturas del anime o de película, la licencia es Captura de imagen de animé o película de Yu-Gi-Oh! * Para capturas desde un videojuego, la licencia es Captura de imagen de un videojuego de Yu-Gi-Oh! * Para fotos de una página de revista, envoltorio, sobre o caja, la licencia es Captura de imagen de una caja, sobre o artículo de Yu-Gi-Oh! Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Si tienes alguna duda, te leeremos e intentaremos ayudarte en lo posible. Nunca dejamos en la estacada a quien desea aportar nueva información valiosa. Un saludo. --AzureKesil (discusión) 01:10 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Imágenes fanart Hola , sobre las imágenes fanart, debido a que no son oficiales y creadas por autores diversos, no disponen de copyright alguno que las respalde y es por eso que es imposible que permanezcan en este wiki. Algunas imágenes fanart son de muy buena calidad y pueden fácilmente llegar a confundirse con capturas del anime o imágenes oficiales, por eso debemos tener cuidado y buen ojo a la hora de subir imágenes nuevas para evitar equivocarnos. Por esa razón de ahora en adelante, por favor toma las precauciones debidas antes de subir una imagen nueva al wiki. Saludos. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 20:26 4 abr 2013 (UTC) Nombres de cartas te recuerdo que al ser un wiki en español se deben utilizar los nombres en este idioma para la paginas de carta. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 22:00 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Imágenes duplicadas Hola , quería comentarte que cuando necesites agregar una imagen en una página, antes de subir imágenes nuevas se debe verificar que no existan duplicados de esa imagen. Las imágenes que subiste ya estaba disponibles en el wiki con sus nombres oficiales en español para el JCC, y siempre que se sube una imagen nueva debe seleccionarse una licencia para la misma, tal como se explica claramente en el formulario de subida. En caso de que tengas dudas sobre como agregar a una página las imágenes que ya están disponibles en el wiki, seria conveniente que le dieras una leída al tutorial de ayuda. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 22:16 8 abr 2013 (UTC) Advertencia - licencias en archivos de imágenes Hola , gusto en saludarte, como ya se te comunico con anterioridad, cuando subas una imagen siempre debesseleccionar una licencia, tal como se explica claramente en el formulario de subida. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos y gracias por contribuir en el wiki. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 17:44 13 abr 2013 (UTC) : , nuevamente subiste al wiki imágenes nuevas sin seleccionar las licencias correspondientes. Ya se te ha comunicado como proceder correctamente, evita que este error se vuelva a cometer en el futuro. Cualquier duda no olvides preguntar, saludos. --Rare Hunter (discusión) 04:17 5 may 2013 (UTC)